Kyuubi Ojisan
by GreatGranpapy
Summary: After a mysterious and malevolent force unseals the Kyuubi and forces it to wreck havoc on Konoha, The Fourth Hokage seals it within his newborn son, placing a very heavy burden on the boy. This burden causes him to be horribly mistreated by the citizens of Konoha; making the Kyuubi pity the boy for being punished for reasons that he is at fault of.
1. Prolouge

I'm not going to repeat this scene word for word as I'm assuming you've seen it already and that you don't need a repeat, I'm just going to make a few points that are different before moving on. Also, I'm scared I might butcher what is meant to be a heart wrenching moment, so I'm just going to keep it simple.

**Prologue**

"**Minato, I'm so sorry, I can't control my actions."**

"It's all right; I noticed something was off when I saw your eyes mimic the Sharingan." Minato spoke as he did a series of hand seals, summoning an altar. He then placed Naruto on the altar.

"Now Naruto, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'm going to be placing a very heavy burden on your shoulders. Now grow to be a strong shinobi someday, all right?" And with that, Minato did another series of hand seals, causing the Shinigami to rise from his back, holding Minato's soul in his hair. Suddenly, it shot its left hand through Minato's chest, and then towards the Kyuubi, which grabbed the Kyuubi's soul and started to pull towards Minato. "No, seal it all within my son." The demon showed no sign of hearing this order, but it started to pull it into Naruto.

"Minato, are you sure he can handle the entire Kyuubi without weakening it first? And besides, why are you using the Reaper Death seal for this? Kushina asked in shock and sadness.

"I'm sure the Kyuubi is purposefully trying to weaken itself, so I'm sure he can handle it; and the Reaper Death seal is the only sealing jutsu that is strong enough to seal a Bijuu without first putting it within some sort of holding state. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'm counting on you to take good care of him." Kushina started to cry, but she understood.

"**MINATO!" **the Kyuubi shouted, as it started to thrust one of its clawed hands towards the altar with Naruto. Minato and Kushina bot leapt in front of the massive claw headed for Naruto. It pierced both of them, but they stopped it just before it reached Naruto. **"SEAL ME MINATO, I CAN'T FIGHT THIS CURSED INFLUENCE FOR MUCH LONGER!" **the Kyuubi roared. Minato then summoned a rather odd looking toad.

"Gerotora. I'm going write the sealing key, when I'm done, I need you to go to Jiraiya." After having the seal inscribed the seal within the scroll toad, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. " Now then; EIGHT SIGNED SEAL!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_7 years later_

The sound of heavy breathing and grunting could be heard in the many fields that were Konoha's training grounds. Here, a certain blond boy was mimicking the nearest shinobi, attempting to learn the intricate movements of the unknowing teacher's forms. After a series of complicated footwork, the boy tripped over himself, or more specifically, over one of his four, orange tails. Luckily for the boy, the shinobi didn't seem to notice, and continued going through his form. The boy scratched the top of his head, right behind a set of orange, fox-like ears. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before getting up, not letting a simple stumble stop him from training. He went on like this for hours, stumbling for various reasons every now and then. After an apparently large amount of time passed, the shinobi grabbed his things, and then leapt away. The boy took this as a sign that he had had enough training for today, and he grabbed an orange jacket, and pulled the hood over his head, then tucked his tails within the legs of his pants. Finally, he took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them over his blue eyes.

* * *

The boy was trying to ignore the hateful glances and the small feelings of pain from miscellaneous objects being thrown at him. He was succeeding until a brick hit him right in the back of his head, causing him to fall forward. The villagers saw this as an opportunity to close in on him. The boy looked up after hearing footsteps around him, but this was out of impulse, he already knew what was coming. The villagers then converged on the fallen boy; various items in their hands intended to be used to beat him with. The collapsed in on him, surrounding him with a torrent of blunt objects while they cheered madly. After ten minutes, or what seemed like a few hours to the boy, one of the villagers picked up the boy and threw him into the ground. A cracking noise revealed that bones had been broken. "How'd you like that you little freak?" The man that threw the boy yelled before spitting on his bleeding and bruised body. Another villager delivered a sharp kick to his ribs, a satisfied look on her face appeared after hearing a telltale crack.

"This is for my father you demon." She spat at the boy. The sudden ceasing of his moans of agony signified the boy had lost consciousness. A team of patrolling ninja finally got the boy to a hospital after they had gotten complaints from villagers about blood getting on the street.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he read a letter from the head doctor of Konoha's hospital. He didn't like to admit it but he didn't have the time to deal with the almost weekly beatings Naruto was subject to: it sickened him, but it had become "normal" occurrence. The problem was, this was the SECOND time this week, and damage this serious happening repeatedly might overwhelm his rapid healing. He pulled on his ceremonial hat and took a puff from his pipe before getting up from his desk. He would need to pay Naruto a visit.

* * *

The morning sun started to sneak through a window in a hospital room. A man in a white overcoat stood over an occupied bed, checking the blond patient's vitals. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over to see the Hokage stop behind him, holding his pipe as he took a puff. "Ah, Sandaime Hokage, I see you got my letter. It is not as severe as it could be, but his healing is slowed as I worried. If these "incidents" increase further in frequency, I don't think Naruto's body will be able to deal with the damage. I wanted to make sure you knew this in the event you needed to perhaps post a squad on him at all times."

The Hokage sighed before replying, "I understand your concerns Makato, and I will consider your suggestion. For now I would like a word with Naruto; when do you think he will wake up?"

"His condition has stabilized; you should be able to wake him up yourself."

The Hokage walked over to Naruto, crouching down before placing a hand on his left shoulder. "Naruto, are you all right?" was the only thing he could think to say given the situation.

Naruto's slowly opened his eyes as he slipped back into sat up before letting out a yawn. "I-I'm fine Ojisan." A dull growling sound suddenly came from Naruto's stomach. "Hehe… sorry, I haven't eaten in a-I didn't eat dinner."

"Hehehe, that's fine. Makato, could you send for an early breakfast?"

"I will go ask the kitchen immediately."

"Good, I'll stay with Naruto for a while." As Makato walked off, the Hokage turned back to Naruto. His face became a pensive scowl. "Naruto, what exactly happened?" Naruto hung his head and took a deep breath before answering.

"I-I was… walking around, and I got hit on the back of the head and I fell down." Was all Naruto said before hung his head again. He didn't exactly want to recall the events of last nigh.

"Walking around?" the Hokage asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was leaving the training grounds and…I wanted to get something to eat." Naruto replied hoping the Hokage would buy his explanation, even if it was technically the truth.

"Well I-" just as the Hokage was about to say something, Makato walked in the door with a tray of food in his hands. He walked over to Naruto's bed and handed it to him. "Ah, thank you Makato."

"No problem, there is something I would like to speak with you to though, privately." He said as he motioned for the Hokage to go out the door.

"I see, Naruto, I'm going to have a word with Makato-san, I'll be right back." The Hokage said before he got up and walked out the door. As he left, Naruto began tearing into his food as if he hadn't had a decent meal in a more than a month.

Back in the hallway going to Naruto's room, Makato took a look of concern on his face before he began speaking. "For the past few "visits," Naruto has been dangerously malnourished, to the point when he almost looks emaciated. I have been giving him nutritional supplements, but those only whenever he needs to stay here are no replacement for meals that I'm sure he's not getting. Even ramen every day is better than nothing." He finished with a "huff." The Hokage started stroaking his goatee in though.

"Does the orphanage not provide meals?" he asked.

"It does, but I have reason to believe Naruto no longer resides at the orphanage."

"And what would that be?" The Hokage asked, eyes going wide.

"He has repeatedly asked to stay at the hospital when is told he can leave. He even faked being sick so he could get a meal, and what was I supposed to do? I know how the other villagers treat him whenever he tries to enter an establishment. Are you okay?" By this point the Hokage was in one of those few situations when he let his emptions show, and he was sending out a large wave of killing intent, mostly at the general populace of the village. He took a deep breath then poked his head back in Naruto's room. He was smiling deceptively as he spoke.

"Naruto, I'm have to leave now, take care now; Makato, get him seconds. I have a "meeting" to attend." And with that, the Hokage stormed off, emanating with rage that ensured he had a clear path out of the hospital. Naruto, meanwhile, felt like it was birthday, had he known what a birthday was. Makato happily obliged the Hokage's request, and sent for a nurse to get another serving.

End Chapter

Thanks for reading. I have no pre-readers, so any reasonable criticism (as in not, "This story is so gay, it sucks so much. Why did you wright this crap?) will be very appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

I was rather giddy when I saw that some people liked my work. Now, I am very new to writing and I KNOW that what I'm writing isn't the best, but I'm hoping to get better. With that said, I hope you enjoy.

p.s. When characters use jutsus, do you want me to go the gratuitous Japanese rout and put them in Japanese, or would you prefer English?

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was peacefully resting in his hospital bed, snoring softly. He was in a bed, and wasn't going to let the opportunity for a comfortable rest escape him. He was still asleep when the Hokage stepped into his room. "Naruto, wake up." The Hokage had to start softly shaking the boy, who soon let out a yawn. Naruto sat up to get a look at the person that disturbed his nap.

"Oh. Hello old man. 'yawn' Please excuse me for-uh-asking, but why did you wake me up?" The Hokage responded with a warm smile.

"Because Naruto, I have a surprise for." Naruto suddenly sat up with his ears riged. " Now come along, I'm going to take you there." Now Naruto did not question the Hokage's request to follow him, as he was one of the maybe three people on the "people Naruto can trust" list. He wordlessly got out of bed, and followed the Hokage out the door, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head as he did so. As they walked, the veteran shinobi decided to break the silence after they exited the building. "So, I understand you still want to attend the ninja academy and become a shinobi. Why is that?" Naruto was caught off guard by this question, and had to take a moment to answer.

"Well, I-uh, I want to be more than just a freak. I want to able to change myself. And, I want the village to see me differently." The Hokage then reached under Naruto's hood, and ruffled his hair.

"That is an admirable goal." They continued walking, getting deeper into the residential sector, before stopping in front of an apartment. "Now Naruto, I need you to close your eyes for the surprise." Naruto grinned widely before responding.

"Yes sir old man." The Hokage guided Naruto forward, then up a set of stairs. The youngster heard the turning of a key, followed by the opening of a door.

"Here we are Naruto, you're new home." Naruto opened his eyes and just stared for a few moments. He then collapsed to his knees and began to sob. "Are you all right Naruto?" the Hokage asked, alarmed.

"I-it's nothing old man. I-I'm just really happy." The boy was getting up and whipping his face when he heard a voice inside his head.

"_**THANK HIM."**_

Naruto had no idea where this voice came from, but being rather young and ignorant to the way the world works, he thought it was his conscience. Thanking the old man for his efforts made perfect moral sense, so he followed through with the orders of his "conscience". He ran over to the old man and game him a back breaking hug. "Thank you so much old man."

"It was no problem Naruto, we can't have a future shinobi of the village living in the streets now can we? Consider it a present for celebrating you beginning you education." _And I also got to see the civilian council members squirm when I made this an official decree, well worth the paperwork._ "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties." Naruto was still trying to calm himself down when he began looking through his new home; nothing too flashy, just a standard living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom combo, but it was something. And it was all his.

Naruto didn't exactly own a wealth of worldly possessions, so moving wasn't really a problem, and he was very happy to not that the pantry and fridge were already stocked with food, as that meant he no longer had to scrounge through trash or steal. After investigating everything there was to see in his house, he decided that he would celebrate this occasion by training. It was really the only thing the unlucky kid had to do, but he enjoyed it. As he stood at the door, he pulled on his hood and sunglasses, which had been cracked from the most recent 'event.' His eyes stood out a lot, and being slightly slitted did not help his public image. Before leaving, he made sure his tails were tucked inside his pant-legs. It was evening by the time he left, and the sun was approaching the horizon. Any villagers still out were making sure they got home as fast as possible, ensuring that a certain fox-eared blond could get to his destination without being interrupted.

**Hokage's Tower**

A white haired man with his headband covering his left eye and a face mask stood at attention inside of the Hokage's office. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" The old man behind the desk piled with papers pulled the pipe from his mouth.

"Yes Kakashi. I'm sure you recall the unfortunate child that has the task of containing the Kyuubi."

"You mean Naruto? How could I forget him? He has four tails, not to mention his lineage…"

"Yes, I am giving you an S-rank priority mission. I need you to provide guardian angel escort mission over Naruto."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow went up in a questioning manner. "Guardian angel escort?"

"You need to provide protection over the target, but the target can't know you're there. Only get involved when something major is happening, such as when someone is trying to cause him physical harm. It pains me to say it, but you aren't allowed to interfere whenever someone starts shouting names at him." After he was done talking, the Hokage drew a breath through his pipe.

Satisfied with the explanation, Kakashi saluted, then teleported out with a puff of smoke.

Konoha Training Fields

Naruto was lying on the ground, resting after doing 300 push-ups. He then suddenly got up, spurred by a great feeling he was having. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling things took an even further turn for the better.


End file.
